Praise
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Just because Hiccup likes being ordered around doesn't mean Astrid forgets to appreciate it. Hiccup/Astrid Hiccstrid one shot.


**For anyone reading on FF or AO3, this was from a tumblr prompt! :)**

**Domstrid/subcup**

-HTTYD-

"On your knees."

He complied without resistance, eyes downcast until he was permitted to look up, silent until allowed to speak. Astrid ran her fingers over his hair, smiling.

"Very good. Head up for me love."

He obeyed, Astrid's fingers on his jaw tipping his head to the side so she could admire the thin brown leather wrapped around his throat, the tag black with a little red dragon emblem. Perfect for her dragon-fixated boy. He leant into her touch, humming as Astrid ran her fingers through his hair again.

Astrid turned and walked away, smirking to herself knowing he'd be watching her avidly. When she sat in the chair, facing him, Astrid beckoned Hiccup over and he scrambled to crawl over, big green eyes wide and earnest, keen to please. She lifted the skirt of her dress, revealing she had nothing on underneath. Hiccup peered up at her shyly, waiting. Astrid only had to nod before she felt his lips on her thigh, stubbled cheek nuzzling before his tongue slid over her clit. Astrid let her head roll back as she enjoyed his mouth for a little while, Hiccup always so eager and hungry for her. When she looked down, he made such a beautiful sight as she cradled the back of his head.

"You always look so good with your head between my legs... I might just keep you there."

Hiccup let out a sweet whimper, soon muffled when Astrid pressed his face closer to her. He groaned in pleasure, tongue moving quicker as he'd learned Astrid liked, messy and greedy for the reward of Astrid's moans of ecstacy. He grunted when her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling just enough to hurt the way he so loved. Astrid sank into that heady, warm space of blss when Hiccup worked her right to the edge and over it, sure he'd be fighting not to touch himself as her thighs tightened around his head; Hiccup was _very _fond of her muscular legs, she knew.

He didn't stop until she told him to, panting and flushed with arousal, face wet with Astrid's climax as she luxuriated in the tingles still running through her body. He licked his lips, chasing her taste there.

"Tell me what you want love. I want your words."

Hiccup whined, wound up with need.

"I want you to fuck me!"

Astrid smiled, stroking his cheek before she nodded, loving how sweet and affectionate he could be.

"Go get on the bed for me."

Hiccup went, laying flat on his stomach and waiting patiently when Astrid joined him after undressing herself. He had a great ass, and Astrid hugely enjoyed playing with it. Luckily, Hiccup really enjoyed that too. Draping her body over his back first, Astrid kissed her way down from his shoulder, following the length of his spine until she reached the dimples at the bottom. There, she found the plug he'd been wearing for a little while, ready for when Astrid wanted him loosened up and open for her.

"Don't tense up on me now..." Astrid warned as she reached for the plug, easing it out and Hiccup stayed relaxed for her "very good."

Just because Hiccup _wanted _to be ordered around didn't mean Astrid wasn't going to make him feel loved and appreciated for doing so. Although she did then leave him feeling terribly empty and unsatisfied as she went to pick out a toy, fingers eventually curling around her favourite. Attaching to herself didn't take much time, well-practiced at preparing to top her beautiful subby boyfriend. Just to tease him, Astrid drizzled lube on her fingers before sliding them in first, feeling Hiccup clench instinctively around them as he keened desperately.

She grabbed his face and turned it so she could kiss him, lips still sticky with Astrid as she shoved her tongue in his mouth, Hiccup twitching all over with the implications of how she was about to replicate that motion elsewhere.

"You ready for me love?"

"Mhmm."

Hiccup squirmed as Astrid lubed up her cock, teasing him with the tip until he whimpered so sweetly she couldn't deny him any longer. She watched the toy disappear into him inch by inch, Hiccup taking it with ease until she bottomed out, only to pull out much to Hiccup's distress.

"Hush, I just want you to turn over love. I want to see your face."

He shuffled until he was on his back for Astrid, legs spread for her to kneel between and she didn't make him wait that time, filling his needy body again until he sighed in relief. Slow, steady rocking motions encouraged his body to relax further, cock swollen and leaking against his belly as Hiccup moaned weakly, cords of his neck standing out under the collar as his head rolled to the side, fighting not to rut down on Astrid because he knew it would make her stop.

His hands weren't tied, so Astrid got to enjoy watching the way his fingers scrabbled against the sheets, even his own skin for something to hold on to as Astrid fucked him, voice high and strained with each lovely, gasping moan, breathy sighs of her name, big green eyes wide and pleading for Astrid to keep going.

"You're doing so well for me love" Astrid rubbed his cheek with her thumb, HIccup turning his head to press a kiss to her hand "you look so beautiful writhing under me."

Hiccup wriggled, body betraying his desperation even as his mind strived to behave, to be good for Astrid. She let it slide, in love with his blatant desire as her hips surged forward, thrusting in to him until he started to shake, flush creeping up from his chest to his neck, vanishing under his collar and reappearing the other side.

"A-A-Astrid!"

"Hmm?"

She kept going, knowing what Hiccup would say but making him say it anyway.

"I... I need to... can I come? _Please?"_

His little begging tone was so very sweet, and Astrid nodded as she leant back, still thrusting.

"Touch yourself, I want to watch."

Hiccup didn't need telling twice, hand grasping his cock and that touch alone had him hissing, hypersensitive to even his own hand. He tugged himself urgently, hand twisting a little on the upstroke until his back arched, hips bucking up into his own grip as he came with the most beautiful sounds. Astrid felt his come splatter up against her chest, though most spilled over Hiccup's own torso in spurts and dribbles, and he ground himself down on the toy still inside him a few more times before he slumped back to the bed, sucking in heavy breaths and reaching toward Astrid with his clean hand, seeking her anchoring comfort.

"Breathe, love."

He braced himself as Astrid pulled out, away only long enough to remove the strap-on set up before she was next to him, letting Hiccup burrow into her hold where he slowly came to after the intense climax. She made soothing sounds, petting his sweaty hair; it definitely wasn't their most intense scene, but being pegged someitmes left Hiccup a little overwhelmed by the rush that came after and Astrid certainly didn't begrudge his need for aftercare, happy to hold him close and calm him down. He hummed softly as she murmured soft words of praise, fingering the collar on his throat.

It was one he'd made himself to her specifications, ambiguous enough to be worn as a leather necklace and pendant while still keeping Astrid with him always, and with a fastening to tighten it for when he was home.

Or when Astrid wanted to get him hot, in which case she'd whisper in his ear to tighten it in public. Hiccup never even hesitated.

-HTTYD-

**Came out a little... softer than I intended it to, but I'm ok with that. Gentle D/s is a thing.**


End file.
